In conventional players, only transmission of video stream data occurs among various modules in a play system. These various modules are independent of each other, and there is no information interaction therebetween. Therefore, it is likely that all resources are allocated to a play module which most frequently makes a request, which results in a pause in operations of other play modules.
With the rapid development of video players, the requirements for a resolution, a code rate, and a coding manner of a video increase rapidly. However, as various modules in a play system of a conventional video player are independent of each other, an operating mode of the conventional play system is unable to satisfy users' requirements for the resolution and the code rate of video information. When the resolution, the code rate, the coding manner or the like of the video change, the player may not be used to play the video information smoothly, and thereby there is a problem that a pause in play of the video information may occur.